The Vampires Secret
by XXblackalienbloodXX
Summary: Elizabeth has a dark secret what wappens when she falls in love with someone shes not aloud to be around?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Vampires Secret's characters **__****_

Father: no one really knows his name, is ether called Father or King, King of all vampires,gray hair and bluish purple eyes

Elizabeth Claire: Is Fathers "daughter" a vampire as well, Black hair with blond and neon blue streaks,gray-blue eyes snakebites,loves to draw and listen to music

Jonathan or Jany: no one knows his last name, looks almost human even though he is a vampire,brown hair brown eyes,Elizabeth's only friend, him and Elizabeth say they are brother and sisters

Jake Anderson: Black hair blue eyes,human,in a band,tattoos,lives with his older brother because his parents did bad things

**********_**Theses are the main 4 people here there might be others added later on in the story**_************


	2. Chapter 2

I rounded the corner of the hall and the guy chasing me pounced and landed on top of me. Rolling over on my back I started pushing him off me. "Jonathan! Get off!" I yelled "I will if you eat," he said pinning my hands to ether side of my head "no! I don't want to eat with them! I t feels weird," I said "Elizabeth Claire! That is your father!" Jonathan said "um no! Hes not!" I yelled. Ha ha maybe I should start from the beginning. My name is Elizabeth Claire as you just learned and I am a vampire. And my "father" isn't my father at all, he is the king of all vampires. One of the rules is if you turn a human you become there mother/father and the turned human becomes the daughter/son. The king just happen to turn me which was very rare for the king/queen to turn humans. Okay now that you know my darkest secret you should get to know me. I have black hair with blond and neon blue streaks,I have gray-blue eyes,I have snakebites. I guess my hobby's are drawing and music. Okay now that you know ME ,back to what was happening. Jonathan sighed "hes the closest thing your going to get to a father," Jonathan said. It was my turn to sigh he was right I never knew my father "okay okay I know can you stop bringing it up?" I asked "I will if you eat with your father," "alright deal," I sadd and Jonathan got off me and helped me up. The table consisted of my father me and other people that my father knew. "So Elizabeth are you ready for school tomorrow?" My father asked taking a sip of his drink. Most of the elders drank wine laced with blood. "maybe if I didn't have to move schools so much," I said stabbing at my food "honey you know that we don't age like the humans do so at the last grade you have to move, if not people would get suspicions of it and ask questions," he said. I was in 9th grade when I was turned so that's the grade I always started with. The conversations after that had nothing that kept my attention so it went by fast. I flopped down on my bed "dammit Jonathan you know I hate eating with them! They don't talk about anything that I understand," I wined and threw a pillow at him. Jonathan laughed and caught the pillow. Jonathan looked human, brown hair brown eyes and not pale at all, but he is like the only friend I have. "I know but he said that he would fire me and put me out on the streets if I didn't get you to be there," he said tossing the pillow back. Jonathan was top security and that was his worst nightmare. "Jonathan?" I asked he hummed not looking up from his book "I want to go out for a walk come with," I said and stood up. He snapped his head up "What! Walk! At this time of night?" he said "honey we are creatures of the night," I said and grabbed his hand and pulled "come on! I know father will let me cause you're with me," I said and dragged him down a flight of stairs and into my father's study "can m and Jonathan go for a walk?" I asked, he looked up at me "sure just don't be out late," he said. I turned over in my bed and through my alarm clock against a wall smashing it into peaces. Getting up I looked in a mirror that hung on one of the other walls "fuck, got to do something about this mess," I said playing with my hair. As I took a fast shower and got changed, my straightener heated up. After raiding my closet for for my favorite pair of converses. This was always wear this outfit on the first day of school.

Hair: Straight in the front teased and spiked with the back

Make-up: eyeliner and black smokey eye shadow

Top: Shirt that has the rib cage and spine on it with a heart in the rib cage

Pants: black ripped skinny's

Accessorize: Rainbow stud belt, purple stud belt, gloves and a bunch of bracelets and necklaces

Shoes: purple knee high converses

Looking in the full body mirror in the bathroom I smiled to my self "perfect," "Elizabeth come down here," My father called from down stairs. My father and Jonathan was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me. Jonathan was turned when he was 16 and in 10th grade so he always took me to school. "I don't think we should worry about what she wears on the first day of school," father said and hugged me "I've had this outfit for 7 years and I don't gain weight so whats the point on worrying?" I ask "Jonathan make sure she doesn't get in trouble ," father said "Jany will take care of me father he has for many years, me and him just said we are brother and sisters," I said using the nickname I came up for him many years ago. Father laughs "okay kids better run off before your late," he said and hands Jonathan the car keys. The drive to school didn't take long so we was early. I sat up against a wall far from the other people as Jonathan went to find his new group of friends. Pulling out my sketch pad, I turned tot he picture I was drawing. I looked up when someone walked in front of me. It was a boy, he had on black skinny's black converse, black tang top, and his hair was black as well. My type of boy, I thought to my self then shook my head "don't get attached to anyone," I mutter to my self. The boy sat on the steps in front of the school. Stay in that pose, I thought and turned to a clean page and started drawing. He must of saw me looking at him because he smiled at me causing me to look down at the drawing and continue drawing by memory. Other kids started arriving to school so I took the page from the book and folded and put it in my pocket and moved closer to the mystery boy. The bell rang and I jumped over the stairs and flung open the door to the school. MY teacher's name was Miss. Simpson,but when I got to the class no one was in there. So I took the desk in the back corner and waited. Miss Simpson walked in and she didn't even notice me and she still didn't notice me til mystery boy walked in. She looked up from her paper on her desk when she heard the soft padding of his converses on the floor.


End file.
